


烽火残梦（十六）

by snenes



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	烽火残梦（十六）

点梗文：民国，斯德哥尔摩，昕博，科雨，还有一点科胖雨三角，最后BE的可能性比较大|ω・）人物死亡预警……民国风但无关历史，我自己的架空历史～

 

 

自从发完“癔症”之后，张大帅神清气爽，更加殷勤地照顾着周雨的起居饮食，不出半月，周雨“病愈”，张继科终于想起来府里还养了个吃白饭的。他本意是直接打出去就好了，但周雨不同意，也不顾张继科气得黑脸，要设宴感谢许昕。

“他有什么好的，一丘之貉，对你又不好，这都是他该做的，谢什么谢！”张大帅高声抗议，气得牙酸。

周雨面无表情地递给他一杯茶：“大帅，喝口茶压压酸气。”

张继科把脸一撇，不喝。

周雨无奈地哄道：“我和他好歹朋友一场，这次又是他救了我，我怎么能一点儿表示都没有？就吃一顿送行饭，吃完他就回长沙了。”

张继科直接搂上周雨的纤腰，厚着脸皮蹭着他洁白的后颈，道：“那我送他点谢礼不就得了。”

周雨一双黑白分明的大眼睛翻出了眼白：“大帅真是有钱人，一顿饭才值几个钱，你送东西还要拿得出手，里外里你自己不觉得亏啊？”

“嗯……”张继科沉吟片刻，“我的小雨就是会过日子，那咱说好了，吃完就送他走啊！方博跟我说他还想赖着不走，到时候你必须得坚定立场啊，我是绑也要把人绑走的。”

“知道了知道了。”

 

 

许昕坐在主宾位，眼神有些迷茫——因为看不清。

张继科一直黑着脸，方博望天，周雨略有些尴尬地举杯：“昕哥，这次多亏你仗义相助，所以我今天略备薄酒给你送行。”

这话一听，许昕就算看不清也睁大了眼睛：“心意我领了，送行就不必了。”说完拉着凳子又往方博那边靠了靠，“为了救你，我可是闯了祸，周雨你可别翻脸不认人啊。”

张继科冷冷一笑：“你还真打算赖着不走？”

“不走！”许昕说着就拽上了方博胳膊。

方博一激灵，连忙把手臂往怀里一收：“死瞎子你好好说话，别他娘的动手动脚的！”

周雨按下张继科准备撸起袖子的手，笑眯眯地从怀中拿出一块绿玉竹牌，上刻“平安”二字。他把玉牌递向许昕：“你拿着它回去，就算我不死，事情也会解决的。”

许昕眯着眼睛瞅了瞅那玉牌，“噫”了一声，道：“你怎么把这宝贝拿出来了？”

张继科拧着眉头，一脸不悦。周雨身上怎么还带着这么个东西，他居然都不知道。

“你带着这个东西回去，放在一具与我身形相仿的尸体上，小胖会相信的。”周雨一字一句，说得清清楚楚。

许昕一时有些反应不过来，差点儿没咬着自己舌头：“这这这……这是不是有点儿太狠了，我怕孩子受不住。”

“这是一劳永逸之法。”周雨异常坚决，“事成之后，我与吴家恩怨两消，山东军和湘军之间也无龃龉。”

“我不同意！湘军的我见一个打……”张继科嚷嚷着，与周雨目光相接之后又渐渐息了声，只自己小声嘟囔道，“听你的。”

许昕接过玉牌：“成，我听你的。”想了想又说，“你们快把我身边的随从放了，我好着他们回去办事儿。”

“什么意思？死瞎子，你还真赖在这儿不走了？”方博嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊地嚼着东西，一听这话就瞪向许昕。

许昕嘻嘻一笑，不自觉地就想照老习惯伸手去捏脸，却听得周雨轻咳一声，又瞅了瞅张继科的黑脸，硬生生把不老实的手收了回去。

“我就在济南多留些时日，老爷子现在在气头上呢，我怕。”许昕努力作出一副诚恳的样子。

张继科冷哼一声，刚要说话，就有一名警卫匆匆进来，朗声回报道：“大帅，北平的沈清河将军和宋鸿远公子到，就在正厅中等候。”

这两人毕竟是新总统的心腹和亲近之人，张继科不敢怠慢，起身去迎客，临走还冷冷地对许昕道：“许少，好好吃酒，吃完这一顿，我就着人送你上路。”这话说得阴森森的，摆明是打定主意要赶许昕走了。

目送着张继科大步流星地出门走远，许昕皱着眉头说道：“真是不近人情，小雨，你不会也要赶我走吧？”

“那许少得和我说实话，我才好帮你说话。”周雨似笑非笑地看着他，一双总是如秋水横波的眼睛却盯得许昕不自在。

“就、就为了私事。”许昕一脸娇羞地往方博那儿瞥，瞥得方博有点儿起鸡皮疙瘩。

周雨眯起眼睛，笑道：“昕哥哥，都是千年的狐狸，你跟我这儿唱什么情深似海的聊斋呢。”

许昕讪笑。

方博莫名：这是咋了，什么昕哥哥旧哥哥的，周雨这是要给我哥戴绿帽子呢？死瞎子果然不是好东西！

 

 

张继科到了厅中，和沈清河寒暄了几句，便问起他们俩的来意。

说起此事，沈清河方正的脸上虽有笑意，眼中却带着极为明显的不悦，道：“鸿远小孩子家家的非要闹着来济南玩耍，我不放心，便一起跟了来。”

张继科一挑眉：“沈将军对宋公子的爱护真是十年如一日啊，记得上次在济南见面，也是因为沈兄追来保护宋公子，结果……”

说到此处，张继科一顿，心知对方绝非心胸宽广的容人之人，上次败在自己手上，沈清河定是倍感羞辱，因此此时也打住话头，不再提往事，继续说道：“既然来了，不放多住几日，我让方博陪你们赏赏济南城的风光。”

一听到自己日思夜想的名字，宋鸿远眼睛一亮，急忙说道：“那就多谢张大帅了！方博呢？我怎么都没见他？”

沈清河眼中的不满更是浓重，恰巧张继科也懒得多应付二人，便答道：“他正用着饭哪，不如你们二位先去客房落脚，我待会儿就派他去见你。”

宋鸿远很是高兴地点点头，转而又想到了什么，眉头微蹙，问道：“张大帅，听说湘军的许昕也来了你们府上，现在也在这里。”

张继科嘴角的笑一僵，硬邦邦地答道：“他是在府上，不过不巧，今日人就要回长沙了。”

“如此甚好！”宋鸿远心情更是舒畅，笑容满面。

 

 

与张继科见完面，沈清河就和宋鸿远跟着引路的下人到了帅府中的客房下榻。

宋鸿远舟车劳顿，一进屋便躺下小憩；沈清河身在行伍中多年，刚放下行李，便循着多年来的习惯，起身去察看周围的地形屋舍。

张府的院落规整周正，草木繁盛却未精心打理，没了花匠也未再请新人，透出一股野蛮生长的勃勃绿意。

沈清河逛了一圈，正要原路返回，却见一个身着素色长袍的身影拖着个行李箱，袅袅婷婷地走来。是个男人，但是身段极好，身姿摇曳步步生莲，像是梨园出身。

“赵老板，小的帮您拿行李吧。”一个小仆忙不迭地追上前去帮着提溜行李箱，很是殷勤，“您也别气，保不准大帅哪天就回心转意了，谁也没想到周公子大病一场还把大帅的心给拽回去了……”

“小勇，我早说了，事情不是你想的那样，不管是以前还是现在，你给我献殷勤都是不管用的。”这声音婉转低吟，透着一股熟悉感。

“没没没，我就是顺手这么一帮，您以后要是真发达了还能记着我就成……”

沈清河循着声音，一步一步走进，走到了正在推让的两人面前。

看着眼前人一身外地军的军装，国字脸不怒自威，小仆有些打怵，恰好又听见身边人劝道：“这儿离大门不远了，我自己能行。”

“那……那那那赵老板您自己保重啊。”小仆有些踉跄地逃也似的跑走了。

那人与沈清河面面相对，弯腰行礼，道：“沈将军，真是好久不见。”正是刚刚被张继科放了自由的赵熙琼。

沈清河冷冷一笑：“这世界可真是小，没想到你如今又改在张继科府上做事了。”

“一夜夫妻百日恩，沈将军怎滴一副冷脸，让人家很是伤心呢。我不过年纪大了离了吴府，又侥幸能在这府里做个混饭的闲人，如今张大帅开恩放我自由，我自是感激不尽。”赵熙琼低眉顺眼地答话，打量着沈清河如今的模样，终是忍不住好奇心，多问了一句：“不知沈将军如今可有称心如意？”

沈清河陡然变了脸色，怒道：“你是什么意思？”

“是我错了，听闻您做了宋家的女婿，想必……”

“想必什么？自作聪明还好奇心重的人，从来都活不长久。”沈清河唇角勾起淡漠的笑意，却未达眼底，反而让他整张脸显得森然可怖。

赵熙琼一惊，慌张道：“我懂我懂……小的这就告退。”他颔首作完揖，便提起自己黑色小皮箱，快步地向大门方向走去。

“鸿远，你姐夫到底跑哪儿去了？真是的……”不远处方博嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨声传来，赵熙琼听到了某个名字，猛然一顿。

“下人说他就往这边儿走的啊……”宋鸿远嘀咕着，继而又高兴地喊道：“姐夫，你怎么跑这边儿来了！”

两个人朝这个方向跑来，沈清河眼角余光瞥向有些停顿的身影，黑眸中杀意涌现。

赵熙琼脸色煞白，两股战战，几乎是屁滚尿流地跑了。

方博望着他的身影，还和宋鸿远嘀咕道：“这人估计也是我哥赶出去的，跑得怪快，可惜许瞎子就没这觉悟！”

没有觉悟的许瞎子拒绝了张继科“绑”他去车站的好心，自觉地带上了自己的随从，说是要自己走。

在张大帅一队卫兵的“保护”下，人的确是到了车站，可惜刚到车站，许昕千不甘万不愿地正要买票回家，就遇见了正好从北平赶过来的石老。

“许少！许少啊！先别回长沙！出事儿啦出事啦，咱家小少爷跑了！”

 

 

夜色融融，寒星数点。

周雨刚刚沐浴完走进卧房时，发梢处还滚动着晶莹的水珠，黑玉似的眸子雾蒙蒙的，在昏黄的灯光映照下，整个人还是湿漉漉的样子，看得张继科喉头发紧。

“你不是说今日派人送许昕回长沙吗？人回了吗？”周雨一边说，一边拿着巾子继续抹着他乱腾腾的头发。

张继科想到今日属下回禀的事，暂时收了收自己蓬勃发热的念头，道：“没回成，他说有事，我就暂且容他多留几日。”

周雨停下动作，一脸狐疑：“什么事？你何时变得这样容易松口了？”

“我这是看在他救过你的份儿上给他个面子，再说了，只要他不再往你我跟前撞，我睁一只眼闭一只眼也是可以的。”张继科笑嘻嘻地转移话题，“今儿还发生了一件事，赵熙琼死了。”

“你杀的？”周雨皱起眉头，语气中还带着些不满。

“哪儿呀，不是你说这人也不算坏，让我放了他吗？你的话我哪敢不听，不止放了人，还送了他两条小黄鱼以作路资，谁知道他这样福薄，刚出了府就被人捅死了，凶手也不知去向。”张继科倚躺在床头，看起来是漫不经心地说着话，一双桃花眼却不老实瞥向周雨玉白色的锁骨处跃动的水珠，口干舌燥地又抓了杯茶喝下了肚。

周雨想了想，自语道：“莫不是吴家的人干的？可是许昕该和他不熟的……”

“凶手没抓到，不过我派人查到了是谁指使的，你猜是谁？不是吴家人，是沈清河。”张继科说完，又觉得无趣，“总归人是出了府才死的，看起来该是和我们没关系，新总统和湘军之间那些阴私见不得光的事，少管一桩是一桩。”

周雨无语，想了想，又道：“说的也是，别的我不管，既然人死了，你手下可记得把咱家的两条小黄鱼带回来，可别浪费。”

张继科一个鲤鱼打挺站起身来，笑得眼尾一片褶儿，上前把周雨抱了个满怀：“‘咱家’这两个字听得我舒服！你放心，有这么勤俭持家的夫人，我当然是把咱家小黄鱼儿拿回来了！嘿嘿，今儿我得好好检查检查你这阵子长肉长得怎么样了……”一边儿说一边儿拨开睡袍的领口，一只手不老实地抠上挺立的红豆，下身开始热胀的硬物蹭着挺翘的臀，急不可耐地提醒周雨他现在情急得很。

周雨一手糊上张继科额头把他往外推，急道：“我还没试衣服呢！张继科你精虫上脑了！”

“试什么试！我亲自给你定的尺寸，保证不会出偏差。”张继科抚上周雨胸前滑如凝脂的那片肌肤，只觉心里的那团火从下往上熊熊烧了起来，不管三七二十一，先把人打横抱起一起歪倒在了床上。

唇齿相接，津液相粘，两人交颈相拥，痴缠了好一阵。张继科腾出手来将周雨身上蔽体的衣袍扒了个干净，又珍而重之地一寸寸吻过去，最后直捣黄龙，满足地低吼着，仿佛终于找到了这世间上的极乐。

热烫的汗，缠绵的吻，沙哑低沉地轻喊，快活处止不住的痉挛，都像是蔷薇色的美梦，唯愿长醉不复醒。

第二日，张继科专门将方博叫到了自己办公的书房里。

“你收拾收拾，等会儿就去南郊驻营报道。”

“什么？”方博被张继科没头没脑的一句话搞糊涂了。

张继科闷头灌了口茶，道：“你现在不是我的副官了，而是军队的总参谋长，总不能还是天天围着我转吧？总是要去军里历练一番的。”

方博措手不及：“我怎么不知道！”

“那你现在知道了吧？我刚签了调令，等会儿你直接拿着去军营就成。”张继科摆摆手，一副这都是小事的架势。

“我、我就算去，哪有直接升任总参谋长的道理？不去！一定有人笑话我！”方博梗着脖子，不肯示弱。

张继科笑着看向他的傻弟弟：“你这些年，也不是没上过战场立过功，虽然总是没脑子愣头青一样地往前冲，但是按理也该升迁了，是你一直长不大似地非要赖在我跟前才耽误了。如今我希望你能好好历练接我的班，自然得换个岗位。”

“那换其他人在你身边，你放心啊？”

“放心，怎么不放心！前些日子陪我一起守北平城的孙玉德，看着不错，我让他替你。”

“大字儿不识一个，哪里比得上我？”方博气哼哼。

“你还好意思说！”张继科直接指着方博数落，“上次我让你学英语，你现在会说一句吗？会写几个字儿？德语你会吗？军务管理你懂多少？”

“我就艹了！我不会你会呀？”方博不甘示弱地回瞪他哥。

不想张继科很得意地一笑：“有人会呀，我们如今地盘儿大了，你哥我身边一个副官哪够啊？给你见识见识我另一位新副官。”说完，击掌三声，就见一人直接推门走了进来。

“到！”一声清亮的报到声，格外熟悉。

方博定睛一看：来人身材修长，蜂腰猿背，一身笔挺利落的新军装，将俊俏不凡的青年衬得说不出的英姿飒爽。

前任方副官眼前一黑：乖乖，我被关系户挤下去了！

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
